Mientes
by Selyna Kou
Summary: Songfic. El dolor de perder un ser amado.


_Naruto no me pertenece. La canción es de Camila._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Mientes**_

Tanto tiempo había pasado que ya sentía el peso de su ausencia. Hoy era un día triste, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza en la ventana, amenazando con romper los cristales e invadir la habitación. Pero no inmutaba a la habitante del recinto. Ella permanecía observando las gotas suicidas contra la ventana, con ojos vacíos y sin emoción. En su mente divagaba a momentos de antaño, en los que era felices junto a él.

_**Tú llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,  
tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,  
tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi, y... y... **_

Como olvidar esos momentos, en los que juntos disfrutaron. Los exámenes Chunnin con sus respectivos alumnos, admirando como él elogiaba a sus muchachos, _como los _quería.

Tantas cosas que estaban tatuadas en su interior. Un estigma. Una marca de fuego en su piel.

También cuando nadie sospechaba de su relación, de que ella esperaba un hijo de él. _Un hijo_. Fue una noticia maravillosa, quería gritarla a los cuatro vientos.

Ese pequeño que resulto la luz en la oscuridad en que su sumergió después de…

Después de _eso_.

_**Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,  
si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,  
no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí. **_

Él le había prometido volver, que ningún rasguño iba a tener. _Porque su cabeza valía cinco millones más que la de Chiriku_. Sonríe ante esto. Le causaba gracia lo inocentemente ególatra que podía resultar ser a veces.

_Le creyó_. Ciegamente lo siguió en su "mentira". Él nunca volvería, _él sabía que nunca volvería_. Si con eso buscaba el dolor que represento su perdida, lo había hallado.

No sabe cuanto tiempo había estado con _esa_ venda en los ojos. Ahora podía ver la persona que realmente resulto ser Asuma Sarutobi. No era la que había pensado ni creído. Resulto ser completamente diferente. No fue la que ella había pedido para compartir su vida.

Con un sonoro suspiro se pone de pie, la lluvia había disminuido. Era hora de salir. Toma una chaqueta y un paraguas, saliendo de forma sigilosa de su casa. _No quería despertarlo_.

_**Voy  
de nuevo recordando lo que soy  
sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy  
en mi no queda espacio para ti, y... y... y... **_

Las calles de Konoha estaban algo vacías, pocas personas caminaban por esos lados. Pero para ella… Ella no reparaba en los demás.

Estos eran los momentos en que se examinaba ella misma. En que recordaba quien era. Una experta en Genjutsu y Ninjutsu, respetada por el Clan Kurama. Sensei del Equipo 8. Madrina de la boda de Kiba Inuzuka y Hanabi Hyuga, a la vez del pequeño Souta, hijo de Hinata Uchiha. Sí, quien lo diría. Después de que el Uzamaki se casara con la Haruno, la pobre Hyuga había caído en una profunda depresión en el que solo logro salir gracias al antiguo desertor de la aldea, quien había regresado después de tanto tiempo.

Muchas cosas habían pasado, buenas y malas. Shikamaru cumplió con su promesa de entrenar al hijo de su maestro. Cosa que agrado a Kurenai, pero que abrió una brecha en su corazón.

_¿Por qué no pudo él cumplir con su promesa?_

Pero ya no había cabida para él. Su vida estaba resuelta. _Ya no había espacio para él_.

Ya no lo había.

_**Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí  
las cosas no suceden porque si,  
no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí. **_

¿Podía seguir engañándose de esa manera?

- Puedo seguir intentando. – murmuro para sí misma mientras sonreía tristemente.

La verdad, es que no podía vivir sin él. Por más que lo intentara, cada día se le hacía más difícil hacerlo. _Lo extrañaba_. Anhelaba verlo nuevamente. Formar parte de una familia feliz…

Pero con el tiempo aprendió, _que todo pasa porque tiene que pasar_. Si él murió fue por algo, _o por alguien_.

_Eso_ fue lo que pudo entender.

Comprendió a duras penas que no podía estar lamentándose por la leche derramada. Tenía que ser fuerte _por ellos_.

Por fin había llegado a su lugar de destino, el lugar estaba solitario y tétrico. Como todo cementerio. Camina entre las lápidas de los caídos, buscando una en particular. Hasta encontrarla.

_**Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes  
ya no tiene caso que lo intentes  
no me quedan ganas de sentir **_

"_Asuma Sarutobi"_

Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Le era doloroso cada año visitar su tumba, y más como un día como hoy, que llovía como aquel día en que murió.

- Mentiroso… - mascullo Kurenai tratando de mantenerse serena, sin lograrlo. – Lo prometiste… Me hiciste daño y vuelves como un perro arrepentido… ¡Mentiroso!

Cae al suelo al no poder tener más fuerzas para permanecer de pie. No había caso seguir intentando arrancar su dolor, gritarle blasfemias si sabía que no la escucharía. Ya no tenía ganas de sentir… ni de vivir.

Mas las palabras de Shikamaru que explicaba quien era su _rey_, su propio hijo lo era para Asuma, como él era un _caballero_, tranquilizaron un poco más su llanto.

_El caballero se sacrifico por su rey._

_Asuma se sacrifico por su hijo._

_**Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte  
busca tu camino en otra parte  
mientras busco el tiempo que perdí  
y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.**_

Se levanta con pesadumbre, y coloca una pequeña flor sobre la lápida. La misma que se rompió pronosticando su muerte.

Era hora de partir.

Pero cuando conseguía sacar fuerza para olvidar su dolor, esté volvía con más ahínco. A lo lejos escucha una voz llamándola, era su hijo que venía acompañado desde lejos por el Nara. Lo mejor era recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hijo y hacer que el dolor buscara otro camino.

- Quizás… este mejor sin ti…

* * *

_No conozco mucho a esta pareja, pero hice el intento._

_Esta fic se lo dedico a mi hermanito. (El me recomendo hacer este songfic con esta pareja)_

_Espero que le haya gustado._

_Quejas y sugerencias._

_Saben donde darle click_

_=)  
_


End file.
